Cat & Panther
by Mesousa2877
Summary: After an eventful day on a cavern, Perrine and Lucchini both realize how eventful their adventure was, and so then decide to be friendlier and talk to each other more often due to a bit of a funny incident. However, will their friendship then mean a bit more? PerrineXLucchini.


**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit fan-written story. Strike Witches and its characters are not owned by me, it's owned by Humikane Shimada, GONZO, AIC and FUNimation. Support the official release.

**Author's Note:**

This takes place after episode 9 of the second season. Not gonna lie, I figured that through most of the series, Lucchini sure teases Perrine a couple of times, but I think this episode was the ultimate tease, especially in one peculiar scene as I would then support this crack pairing. Yes, regardless, I think both of them would work pretty well in a cute, yet amusing relationship, almost similar to Charlotte and Gertrud. Also, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it seems that I will write a few more of this.

**Chapter 1: Unique Connection**

Perrine Henriette Clostermann relaxes reading a book. She reads it calmly, especially that, only about an hour ago, she was received a letter confirming that they're able to construct a new bridge for the Gallian children to go to school. Not that it's a bad thing, though, since she had quite the adventure with her comrades.

"There may have been no gold in that cave, but I wonder what the traps were all about? I hope no one gets a weird idea that they'll still believe it and want all of us to dig or something." She said to herself, shaking her head a bit from her own comment.

Suddenly, someone sneaks up on her from behind, covering her glasses, saying "Now your glasses are permanently blind, ha ha!"

"Hm, either that, or is that none other than Francesca Lucchini." Perrine replyed sarcastically.

Lucchini giggles and grins, as she then uncovers her glasses, "_Correggere_! Say, I'm here just to ask ya something."

"If it's trying to fondle my chest, don't, I have a policy against that."

"Oh, it's only more fun to sneak up on you to do it unexpectedly, but nah, it's not that, it's about today's pirate-hunting adventure!"

Perrine then closes the book as she puts it on a bookshelf, saying the following; "Oh right, well…technically it's sort of my fault. I brought you all for nothing, and I admit that I apologize for that."

"Oh, no sweat, it was fun! I mean, it was sort of weird, you know, with the treasure chest within treasure chest stuff, it was like if the Neuroi themselves did that kind of prank! Maybe it was what they were finding it after all!" Lucchini said with epic excitement on her voice.

"Calm down. I doubt the Neuroi could even have some weird sense of humor, and even if they did, it'd be one convoluted plan. Next thing you'll say is that the golem was also Neuroi-controlled.

Lucchini reacts with a pout, also even crossing her arms, "Hmph, well, you do know it was also 'cause I also helped with taking out the statue."

"I figured it was more convenient, actually."

"Aha!"

"Huh?"

"You just confirmed our teamwork!"

"Well, more like you just gave me a sword. In fact, I think I didn't even need it." said Perrine pompously.

Lucchini chuckles, "Then what would you have done, try headbutting it with your massive brain or forehead?"

"I'm not _that_ smart."

"Aha, so you admit that your forehead is big! No wonder you're a bit small on the chest side!"

Perrine sighs, stands up, putting a hand on Lucchini's shoulder "I know you're young, and I'm not going to lie, I guess I can be annoyed by you sometimes, but either way, I respect you as a teammate and I can't deny that. I do admit we should talk more, but there's enough time for that, so there, that's my honest thoughts."

Lucchini blinks twice in confusion, "Didn't you try to shock me with your Tornado or something move one time?"

"It's called Tonerre, and…well..okay, I'm real guilty of that, and I still feel roughly bad about it, but I decided to really give you tons of patience regarding the difference in both our attitudes. Besides, Major Sakamoto wants all of us to be as friendly as possible."

Lucchini stops to think for a bit after the Gallian's speech, only to then grin, "It's about your crush with Major, isn't it?"

Perrine is a bit distraught by the comment, although she does blush a bit.

"N-no…"

"You're blushing, though~."

"Th-that has nothing to do with it! And besides, that was months ago, I'm not crushing on her anymore! She's just not my type, anyways…"

"Oh, everyone but her knew about it! You should've seen Shirley trying hard not to laugh when it comes to your stuttering!" said Luchini, giggling throughout.

"Says the girl who hasn't gotten some sort of restraining order."

Lucchini softly blushes and exclaims, "I-I'm only playing around, t-there's nothing bad about that!"

"Well, if that's how you call it." snarked back Perrine, now getting the upper hand.

"Erm…maybe it's best for me to leave you alone." Lucchini awkwardly responses back as she walks away.

"Oh, wait, hold on, one more thing!" Perrine runs as she trips, with Lucchini looking back, both yelping, with Lucchini trying to run away but lands on top of her.

Perrine slowly opens her eyes, "Why am I seeing nothing but blue and white stripes?" She then quickly realizes that her face has landed right on Lucchini's butt, then lifts her head up, causing Lucchini's butt to jiggle a bit. However, she accidentially gropes her butt, but doesn't notice.

"Mnn…what was that?" said Lucchini, "And what's grabbing on my butt?"

"I tripped and landed on…well…"

Lucchini then gets sort of an idea from the current situation, "Oh, Perrine, I-I didn't know that you would want to grope me~." She said, pretending as if she was flirting with her.

Perrine responds back rather flabbergasted and shakes her head, although blushing more than before, "It's an accident, okay?! Let me just get off now…!"

For the next couple of seconds, Perrine doesn't move her hands at all, still grabbing Lucchini's butt.

"Well?"

"…"

"Too mesmerized by them? I'd figure you'd be too bratty for someone who gets frizzle-headed most of the time~."

"You know what? You're right, I actually kind of don't want let go of this."

Perrine proceeds to grope Lucchini's butt more, causing Lucchini to laugh, but also moan a bit softly.

"N-no, ha-ha, stop, it's too ticklish!"

"You kind of deserve it! Who wouldn't want to grope you here? Maybe I'm just curious to see how it feels like!"

"W-wait, you secretly wanted to-"

"Um…you didn't hear me say that!"

Lucchini chuckles, "Pretty sure you diiiid~."

"F-fine, it's real soft, oaky?"

"How soft?"

"Like a…marshmallow."

"T- that big?!"

"Well, you do eat a lot."

They both then stand up as they chuckle nervously after their awkward situation.

"Seriously, I apologize for that, though. I probably should have walked instead." said the Gallian.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean, it happens to everyone at some point, right? Well, if that's possible." said the Romagnan.

"Fair enough. See you later."

"See ya~."

Lucchini then leaves Perrine's room, as the blonde-haired ojou then resumes reading her book, but as she continues reading, she feels as if she keeps getting distracted.

"It really felt that soft… Jeez, Perrine, what are you thinking?" She said to herself as she blushed a bit, sighing.

As she's on her way to sleep to her favorite tree spot, Lucchini then also thought of the accidental grope, blushing as well. "Wha—did I just think of that? No, no, silly Lucchi, that was only a weird moment. Just a weird moment. Although…"

She then remembers back on the cave when she hugged Perrine out of fear as well as when Perrine confronted her on the beach straight up face to face while searching for chests, and tossing the sword to Perrine to defeat the stone guard.

"Wow, we sure hung around a lot today. And I did help out on throwing the sword to her and all…and…maybe that is the sign for us to indeed talk more, yeah!" said Lucchini as she then yawns. "Well, later, that is."

She then climbs into a tree and rests there.

Meanwhile, Perrine also remembers the moments that Lucchini also thought.

"Now that I think about it, we really did seem to inexplicably work well today. Perhaps we should work together on air, too! Well, I'll no doubt give her a chance, too!"

She then stands up triumphantly, but then sits down again.

"But later, though, I'm still rather tired."

She then reads another book. At this exact time, both Perrine and Lucchini then sneeze at the same time.

End Of Chapter

**Note:** Perrine referencing that she almost shocked Lucchini is a reference to the 5th track of the Himebana 2 CD.


End file.
